Priest Guide by Imoja
Read Me If you intend to follow this guide I have created then please use common sense. This is a guide, not a manual. This is not a step-by-step world record. There is no rush, there are no shortcuts hidden in this text. The Theory Grinding is only hard if you can barely kill what your trying to kill. There are two ways to kill something. You can either out-damage it, or you can out-live it. The Priest is excellent at the latter. This is what this guide will be instructing you to do. There are also two ways to out-live your opponent. Both are very important. #Healing. #Damage Reduction/Absorption. (assumption made by friendly editor) This guide will focus on the life restoring talents. It could be debated that perhaps the 20% damage reduction is more beneficial than the healing gained from the shadow talents however dealing damage is more useful for grinding. The Walkthrough This part of the guide is based on your players level. If you are level 15, go to the section that says level 10-16. RULES #For this walkthrough, you are going to try and max out Intellect. It doesn't matter how you do it, get your Intellect as high as you possibly can at any time. #Complete the quests in the area you're in. #Craft upto the highest achievable armor. Wear your best and sell the rest. Optional:- Set your looting rules to: Common, Crafting. TURN OFF Uncommon and Superior. This final rule isn't essential, but allows for more efficient idling. For Levels 1-9 What your going to do here is simply grind. Just make your way to level 10 and we will go from there. #Travel to Goldshire or Trisfal Glades #Set your resting rate to 50% #Wait. For Levels 10-14 Now you've started to get talent points, lets put them in the right place. #Distribute points into the HOLY talent, SMITE. 5'' points. For Levels '''15-24 Now you can start to heal yourself, you will barely rest. #Travel to Westfall or Silverpine. #Distribute points into the HOLY talent, HEAL. '''''10 points. For Levels 25-34 #Travel to Duskwood. #Set your resting rate to 20% #Distribute points into the HOLY talent, GREATER HEAL. 10 points. For Levels 35-44 #Travel to Stranglethorn Vale. #Distribute points into the HOLY talent, HOLY NOVA. 10 points. For Levels 45-54 #Travel to Blasted Lands. #Distribute points into the SHADOW talent, SHADOW WORD PAIN. 5''' points. #Distribute points into the '''SHADOW talent, MIND SEAR. 5''' points. For Levels '''55-64 #Travel to Burning Steppes. #Distribute points into the SHADOW talent, VAMPIRIC EMBRACE. 10 points. For Levels 65-74 #Travel to Netherstorm. #Distribute points into the SHADOW talent, MIND BLAST. 10 points. For Levels 75-85 #Travel to Vashj'ir. #Distribute points into the SHADOW talent, MIND SEAR. 5''' points. #Distribute points into the '''SHADOW talent, SHADOW WORD PAIN. 5''' points. #Spend your last point anywhere, I recommend the '''HOLY FIRE talent. Now at this point, your Heals Per Second will be 40.45% of your INT. ENDGAME GUIDE #Travel back to every missed location. Complete every missed quest and as many dungeons as you can. #Do what you want at this point, my priest save was corrupted. -_- TO BE CONTINUED... Questions and Answers Question 1: Why did you chose the heals in that order? Presuming each talent has 10 points, here is each talent summarised. GREATER HEAL: Heals for 13.3% of your INT/ps. HEAL: Heals for 12.5% of your INT/ps. HOLY NOVA: Heals for 5% of your INT/ps. With VAMPIRIC EMBRACE maxed out MIND BLAST: Heals for 5% of your INT/ps. MIND SEAR: Heals for 3.75% of your INT/ps. SHADOW WORD PAIN: Heals for 0.9% of your INT/ps. Category:Guides